Finding Skippy
FGRForever's (aka Junior Rodriguez's) movie spoof on Disney/Pixar's 2003 animated classic "Finding Nemo" * Cast *Nemo - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Marlin - Surly (The Nut Job) *Dory - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Coral - Andie (The Nut Job) *Gill - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Bloat - Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) *Gurgle - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) *Deb - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Flo - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Peach - Owl (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Jacques - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Bubbles - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Nigel - Batty Koda (Ferngully The Last Rainforest) *Gerald - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *School of Moonfish - The Lorax and The Truffula Creatures (The Lorax)(2012) *Squishy - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Jellyfish Forest - Money Cats (Gay Purr-ee) and Alley Cat Gang (Tom & Jerry The Movie) *Crush - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Squirt - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Mr. Ray - Peter Potamus *Mr. Johanson - Hundun (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Bruce - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Anchor - Kago (Tarzan 2) *Chum - Uto (Tarzan 2) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anglerfish - The Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Seagulls - Ben Ali Gator and his Gator Rivals (Fantasia) *Whale - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Krill - Prarie Dogs (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Paw and Order) *Tad - Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) *Pearl - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sheldon - Brother Bear (The Berenstein Bears) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Shaw (Open Season) *Barbara Sherman - Ranger Beth (Open Season) *Darla Sherman - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Barracuda - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Bill (Tad's Dad) - Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Bob (Sheldon's Dad) - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Ted (Pearl's Dad) - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Citizens of Nearburg (CatDog) *Mother Fish - Akela the Cheetah (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Guppies - The Cheetah Cubs (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mother Duck (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Other Fish Students - Various Young Hanna Barbera animals *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Ding A Ling Wolf *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Pegasi (Fantasia) *Fish Student that sees Nemo swimming out to sea - Yakky Doodle *One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Gordy (Open Season) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Shade and Chinook (Silverwing) *Patient #1 - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Chowder *Sea Turtles - Various Elephants *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Young Elephants *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Goliath II (Goliath II) *Three fish listening to turtle - Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Minnow - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Big Fish - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Maine Lobsters - Elliot and the Deer Herd (Open Season) *Swordfishes - Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dolphins - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Bird Group #1 - Penguins of Great Ship Misery (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Birds on Lighthouse - Turkey Clan (Free Birds) *Bird Group #2 - Daffy Duck and his Duck Friends (Looney Tunes) *Pelican #1 - Bartok (Anastasia) *Patient #2 - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Davey Reynolds - Leonard Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Pelican #2 - Griffin (Silverwing) *Other Pelicans - Various "Bat" Pokemon (Pokemon) *Boy in Waiting Room - Max (Dragon Tales) *Green Crab - Muttley (Wacky Races) *Red Crab - Mumbly (Laff-A-Lympics) *Fish Group who get caught in a net - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Biederman and Kip (The Wild Thornberrys) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Category:Bubble Bath